Octorok
Octoroks are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are amphibious octopus-like creatures that launch rocks from their mouths at people. They are largely land dwelling animals, but have been seen residing in water as well. Octoroks are one of the most common enemy types in the series, along with Moblins and Keese. They debuted in the original The Legend of Zelda, and have appeared in almost every Zelda game since, with the sole exception of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Octoroks come in red and blue varieties and attack Link by shooting rocks at him. Blue Octoroks are more dangerous than red ones, due to the fact that they have to take two hits from Link's sword in order to be defeated instead of one. They are common around the more desolate regions of Hyrule, while Moblins patrol the Forest areas, Ghinis haunt the Graveyards, and Tektites infest the Mountains. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Octoroks in Zelda II are similar to the ones from The Legend of Zelda in almost every aspect; however, only certain Octoroks move around. Some jump in place, firing as they leap into the air. There are blue and red variants, with the blue Octoroks being significantly stronger than the red ones. Link gains 10 experience poins for defeating a red Octorok and 20 experience for defeating a blue Octorok. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Octoroks in A Link to the Past are found in the Light World, mainly in the region just east of Hyrule Castle. They only come in one color, a reddish purple, and are smaller and more dexterous than Octoroks in previous games. They spit rocks, and will sometimes spin in place while rapidly firing rocks in all four directions. They also deal a bit more damage to Link than other types of Octoroks. In the Game Boy Advance remake of A Link to the Past, there is a room with three Golden Octoroks inside. Octoroks have a Dark World equivalent called Slaroks. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening In Link's Awakening, Octoroks are similar to the ones from A Link to the Past. However, due to the limitations of color in Game Boy games, Octoroks come in only one color. There is also a new type of Octorok in the game known as Flying Octoroks. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time .]] Octoroks were redesigned as aquatic monsters for Ocarina of Time. They can be found almost anywhere there is water, including Zora's River, Zora's Domain, Lake Hylia, and even inside aquatic dungeons like Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly. They remain hidden under the water most of the time; upon spotting Link, they surface and spit rocks at him. If Link gets too close, they hide under the water. The rocks they spit can be deflected with a shield back at them, and they can also be defeated by long-range weapons like the Fairy Bow and Hookshot. A large Octorok known as Bigocto appears as the mini-boss of Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Octoroks in Majora's Mask are identical to their counterparts in Ocarina of Time. When hit with an Ice Arrow, an Octorok will freeze into a solid block of ice, allowing Link to use it as a platform. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Seasons'' Octoroks in the Oracle games are similar in appearance to Octoroks in Link's Awakening. They come in shades of red and blue, with the blue Octoroks being more durable than the red. Their attack pattern is also the same as that of the Link's Awakening Octoroks, crawling around and spitting rocks. In Ages, blue Octoroks appear in the past and red Octoroks appear in the present. In Seasons, the two kinds often appear together. There is also a special Golden Octorok that appears in Oracle of Seasons. Also, in both games, Link can acquire an Octo Ring that transforms him into an Octorok. He cannot use any attacks while in this form, but he is ignored by other Octoroks, and also cannot be eaten by Like Likes. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker There are two kinds of regular Octoroks that appear in The Wind Waker. Some Octoroks lurk around in shallow waters and fire rocks at intruders, hiding whenever someone comes near, while others dwell in the Great Sea, firing Bombs from their mouth at random travelers. There are also Big Octos that appear wherever seagulls gather. The description for the Octorok figurine in the Nintendo Gallery mentions that Octoroks have a "perfect attendance record", reflecting their appearances in all game up to The Wind Waker. However, this record no longer proves to be true, as no Octoroks appear in Twilight Princess . The Octorok sprite from The Legend of Zelda appears on Manny's backpack. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Octoroks once again return to land-dwelling Octoroks in red and blue, with blue being stronger than red. They fire rocks at Link, and through Kinstone fusion, sometimes appear as Golden Octoroks, which leave behind great wealth. The boss of the Temple of Droplets, the game's fourth dungeon, is known as Big Octorok. However, it is not the Octorok's size that is bigger than usual; Link confronts Big Octorok while in Minish form. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass In 'Phantom Hourglass, Octoroks appear on both land and sea. The earth-dwelling Octoroks (similar to the ones in the original game) vary, as some alternate their firing direction, whereas others remain fixed in place. The marine Octoroks are almost identical to those of The Wind Waker. There is also an Octorok boss, known as Cyclok. Other appearance Super Smash Bros. Melee Octoroks, in their Ocarina of Time depiction, appear as random enemies in Super Smash Bros. Melee, usually found in boxes and barrels. They fire rocks at the player, but the rocks cannot be deflected back at them. The are also found in Adventure Mode, in the Legend of Zelda Adventure Stage. Octoroks have a Trophy as well. These Octoroks are modeled after the Ocarina of Time Octorok, although their tentacles are replaced with four legs like in the first The Legend of Zelda. WarioWare: Twisted Octoroks appear in 9-Volt's chapter as in the Legend of Zelda. Link is surrounded by 2,3 or 16 (depends on the difficulty level) Octoroks. The rocks must be deflected while the shield is automatically equipped. The GBA console must be turned to have Link turn into the proper position. See also *Bigocto *Big Octo *Big Octorok *Toadpoli Category:Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies